


fixation

by derireo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beard Burn, Beards, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sacrilege, Teasing, a lil, beard fixation, but not really, byleth is so cute yo, claude is so in love, no beta we die like men, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: spoiler alert - claude's almyran. it better be canon that claude has some chest hair bc that shit sexy, also, byleth is very... very... needy.......post time-skip!





	fixation

with a muted thud, claude's shoulder guard fell to the dirt while his other hand untied the belt that was around his waist. he grinned crookedly at a disgusted leonie, who had a training lance in her hands, and pulled his regal top off before taking a few steps back to return his training bow and quiver to the weapon rack, felix sharpening his sword with a whetstone beside it.

"is that really necessary?" leonie complained and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. claude could only shrug with a grin and pull off his gloves before mirroring leonie's gesture of wiping his forehead dry with the back of his hand. felix rolled his eyes at the two and stood up from the stool he was sitting on to take his leave, nodding at byleth who had silently walked in.

"i've got to cool down somehow." claude shrugged his shoulders as the corner of his mouth lifted up into a smug smirk, which caused leonie to scoff and roll her eyes before whipping around to return her training lance to its rack. the smile on claude's face didn't leave, and he folded his arms behind his head smugly as leonie didn't dare look at him.

"whatever. pretty sure you took your shirt off because you knew professor was gonna walk in at any second." the girl sighed apathetically and shook her head, following after felix and leaving the training grounds after sending a small wave to byleth who was still wandering in, her footsteps silent against the dirt as she headed in claude's direction.

"why, hello, my pretty lover." claude winked, letting his arms fall to his sides in a gesture that invited byleth to walk into them. it was only the two of them since leonie and felix left already, and so the former professor sighed deeply, making herself small against claude's bare, and sweaty chest, the man's arms curving around her small, but terrifyingly strong body. "somethin' up?"

she shook her head and removed her face from claude's chest to pout up at him, her doe eyes fluttering prettily as she tucked her chin against the spot between his collarbones, "i missed you." she said quietly and wrapped her arms around the man's bare waist, her breeze kissed skin cooling his body down.

"well isn't that just sweet." he cooed in response, leaning down to print a feather light kiss to his lover's nose. the smile on his face becomes genuine as byleth leans back up to return the favour, her lips barely grazing his chin as claude reaches one hand down to pry byleth's arms from his waist, his large, calloused hand finding her own while his free hand automatically tangled itself in her soft, mint green locks, claude's body towering over her as he leaned down once more to press another loving kiss to her jaw.

the woman shivered under his touch, causing him to chuckle and continue trailing his lips against her skin, the hand holding hers intertwining their fingers while byleth arched prettily against claude, who was gently tugging her head back by the hair so that he would have more access to her unmarked throat.

byleth's other hand moved up to claude's chest, her joints curled against the sparse hairs that tickled her fingertips. the woman giggled breathlessly when the man's beard scratched against her neck, and the angelic sound only spurred claude on, causing him to sink his teeth into byleth's neck to make her squeal.

"what're you being so cute for, hm?" he teased and cradled byleth's head in his palm, his head moving away from her neck to get a good glance at his lover's flushed expression. he raised byleth's hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles when she didn't respond, and it only made her skin flush even more.

seeing such a shy expression on her face had claude's mind screaming with joy, and the man kissed her forehead once, twice, and then a few more times until the girl was squirming and laughing against him.

byleth's pupils were slightly dilated when claude gently pulled her hair after to get an answer, "your beard tickles." she admitted bashfully, her hand squeezing claude's as she tore her gaze away from his to instead stare at his solid chest, her nose lightly brushing against his collarbone.

claude's facial and body hair wasn't bad, no -- it was far from it, actually. byleth actually loved the beard and the sparse hair that spread from his sternum out; she thought it made him much more attractive, and she loved the feeling of beard burn on her body. when she had awoken from her five year slumber and reunited with claude at the monastery, she was surprised to see a matured claude, and felt her heart flutter when claude smiled at her in the sunlight.

still in her daze, claude untangled their fingers and pressed his warm palm against the small of her back, once again causing byleth to arch in a way that had the man drooling. "you.. there's something about you today." claude wonders aloud, his gentle eyes boring into byleth's, who was practically purring in the back of her throat as claude wrapped his arm around her waist next. "what's got my girl so needy on this particular day?" he laughs, and it's soft, because byleth is currently smooching at his sternum, and claude swears he might cry despite the teasing he cast upon his lover.

the only response claude received was a pleased hum before she began sinking her teeth into claude's skin, her tongue lazily brushing over to soothe the bite before she's finding another spot to mark with her mouth. claude can only wince a little as he watches on in adoration for the woman, making sure to pet her hair as she continues to do whatever she's doing. "hey, kitten," claude chuckled to try and get her attention, and sighed adoringly when green eyes met his, her eyelashes fluttering prettily as byleth dragged the tip of her tongue from his sternum, up to the dip of his collarbones.

claude's breath stuttered, and he bit the corner of his lip to calm himself.

he quickly regained his composure, "you wanna go back to my room, pretty girl?" he sang sweetly, to which byleth nodded; her the light in her eyes becoming hazy, "want me to make you feel good?" he cooed, and byleth nodded again, her arms reaching up to wrap themselves around claude's neck as the man reached down to take a good grasp of her muscled thighs, hooking them above his hips.

"somebody'll return my stuff later." claude chuckled breathlessly to no one in particular, byleth too busy scratching her lips against his beard to really care about what he said, and so the man stares up at the ceiling for a brief moment to collect himself before quickly heading out of the training grounds with his hands firmly holding byleth to his body, doing his best to head back to his dorm room with as little people bearing witness to the couple if possible.

"byle-- ow, sweetheart," claude could only wince with a fond smile as the woman gave a sharp bite to his pulse while he was heading up the stairs, and opted to gently pinch her waist as punishment for being naughty, "play nice, okay? i know you can." he murmured as she peered up at him from his neck with a shine to her eyes, making claude automatically kiss her forehead as he opened the door to his room and locking it.

"bed. lay down." she commanded sharply, to which claude could only bite his lip and again look up at the ceiling helplessly, his body going into autopilot and obeying at the sudden authority laced into his lover's voice. when he was on his back on the bed with his upper body propped up against the headboard, byleth suddenly shot the man a pretty, flirtatious smile, her body lazily straddling his as she prints a chaste kiss to his lips. "good boy."

and if claude was still the young teenager he was all those years ago, he would've cum in his pants.

no cap.

and, _oh_, claude is in love. just absolutely in love. he swears, byleth is so cute, with the way she's so leisurely laying across his body, her head tilting whichever way as she marks his chest again, her lips red and swollen from the friction against his beard from earlier. she is so cute, he thinks to himself, with her surprisingly soft hands curled against his waist, and her silky hair cascading over her shoulders.

and then, hear this, byleth starts peppering kisses lower and lower down his body. "oh, sweetheart.." he had whispered under his breath, his hands coming up to rake through his hair in anxiousness, his lip caught between his teeth as byleth gazes up at him through her eyelashes, the corners of her mouth lifting up slightly.

claude might just die if she keeps this up, because byleth keeps flicking her tongue out against his abdomen, and-- and she's tracing the the outline of his midriff with her _tongue_ and claude can't bear the hot sensation it sends through his body. he covered his face with one hand then, each area of skin that's been touched by byleth trembling under her lips as she drags her fingers down claude's body, her hands tugging the waistband of his pants down along with his small clothes.

the man can only heave a breath when the tip of his lover's nose brushes against his v-line, her mouth pressing lazy kisses to the happy trail as she continued to pull his pants down just enough for his cock to slip out, the tip swollen and leaking precum onto his defined stomach just from the light teasing from byleth.

the almyran stuttered out a sigh when byleth kissed the tip, happily lapping at the precum with a hum. "_oh_, baby.." he mumbled, his hands automatically coming down to gather her hair in his hands so that he could properly watch how her pretty little mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, her cheeks hollowing just the slightest when she gives an experimental suck, claude's eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure when she deliberately drags the tip of her tongue through the slit.

before he can push her head down lower, byleth's already popping her mouth off with a pleased smile on her face, and claude feels like he's dying because next she's dragging the underside of her tongue down the length of his shaft, her teeth just barely grazing along the vein that protruded there, causing the man underneath her to shiver in delight.

"you're killing me here, by." claude chuckled under his breath, but byleth ignored him, her mouth printing wet kisses along his throbbing cock as she pulled her coat off her body with her unoccupied hands. she glanced up at claude to get a nice look at his flushed expression when his hands fell from her hair, and her eyes squinted into that rare smile he loves as she straightened her back to remove her body armour. "i want you to cum in me tonight." she pouted all of a sudden, and it made claude sputter in amusement despite the woman was stripping off her shorts, tights, and whatever else she had on in his moment of distraction.

"i came inside you this morning, honey." claude laughed; helpless, as byleth pouted even more and moved back up to straddle his waist, her now bare body pressing deliciously against his. his smile was full of adoration as he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her lips when she leaned down, his head knocking back against the headboard when she bumps her nose against his chin. "but i want more." she grumbled, and reached a hand back to grasp the base of his cock, making claude jolt at the sudden contact.

claude kissed the crown of her head and let his eyes fall shut when byleth teased her fluttering entrace with the head of his cock, lazily slipping it in with ease, her walls lovingly clenching around him when she slowly pulls him out, "i like it when you fill me up with your cum," she whispered sweetly, a soft gasp and then a giggle following after when she rocks her hips back against claude's erection, her hand again guiding him into her entrance, "you can't tell me you don't like it too." and then she's pouting again, and seriously, claude could die right now, because byleth just pulled him out again.

"i love it." he confesses weakly, and he's trying so hard not to buck his hips because the girl's got her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, and she could easily change plans if he decides to go against the current authority she has over him right now.

"then what's the problem?" she grinned prettily and finally, _finally_, rocked her hips back just enough while sliding his cock into her entrance once more, until he was pushed to the hilt. it was byleth's turn to have her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her tongue nearly rolled out at the pleasure of being stretched open once again, her hands scratching at claude's chest.

claude nearly choked when he felt byleth's warm, wet, walls enveloped him, and all that came out of his mouth was a guttural moan as his hands flew out to grasp his lover by the hips, his fingers digging into the flesh. "oh, _byleth_, do i love you." he groaned, byleth's raspy laugh filling his ears while she dragged her hips around in a circle before rolling back to try and take claude in deeper, and the man can only hold onto her for dear life as she starts a rhythm; and she's using him -- _oh, __sothis_, is she using him.

"i am so in love with you." claude gasped out, the hot drag of her walls along his shaft nearly unbearable for him as the woman leaned down to spread kisses along his jaw. he could feel her smile against his skin as she's puffing out gasps and whimpers near his ear, her lips mouthing the words right back once claude takes the liberty and bucks his hips in a near violent manner, byleth letting out a high pitched moan when he hits a spot inside her that makes her see stars.

seeing her throw her head back, claude decided to change their positions because he wanted to, and with the adrenaline that ran through his veins, knocked byleth onto her back with his hips still pressed against her ass, his hands finding their place under the bend of her knees and spreading her legs apart, her thighs slightly pressing against her chest.

the man loved the way his dark skin contrasted with her pale body, and it positively sent him into overdrive, his hips resuming byleth's pace earlier as words of love and adoration fell from his lips, byleth's reaction to the attention mesmerizing as tears of pleasure are slipped from the corner of her eyes, her nose a cute shade of red. 

"my baby," he cooed and propped her legs over one shoulder, using the free hand of his opposite shoulder to gently wrap around the base of byleth's neck as he leaned down to smother her pretty face with kisses, a heat slowly beginning to form in the pit of his stomach as he continued to split the girl apart with pleasure. "my sweet girl," he praised against her sweat slick skin, his thumb adding slight pressure to the column of her throat as he rested his forehead against byleth's, his wolfish grin wide when he connects his gaze with hers; loving how slightly cross eyed she went while her brows furrowed together, her mouth left hanging open as she lets out gasp after gasp in tandem with his erratic thrusts.

byleth was barely breathing properly, and she nearly swore to the skies at the change of angle when claude changed the position of her legs, his arm propped by the side of her head. with how rough his hips were moving against her, byleth's legs slipped off his shoulder and managed to fall into the crook of his elbow. her vision was getting bleary as tears leaked from her eyes, and the sight made claude groan.

"more." byleth begged helplessly, her body trembling underneath claude as he kissed away at the flood on her face, his lips soft and caring as they caressed her skin with fervent ardour.

her mouth fell open once more when claude pinned her down to his bed by her throat, his hips punching the air out of her with each thrust he sends through her body. she's whimpering and squeaking all over the place, and with one particular thrust that has the head of claude's cock press against her most sensitive spot, byleth's body is arching off the bed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in blaringly hot pleasure.

her orgasm pulses through her body when claude releases her throat, and she gasps in a heavy breath then, her walls still spasming around her lover's cock. she's lightheaded when her lungs fill with air again, but she's still trembling as she finds her fingers buried deep in claude's messy hair to anchor herself to something as she regains her breath, chest heaving.

claude's burying his face against the crook of her neck once he cums, his teeth sinking themselves into her pulse with a throaty growl as byleth kept milking him for all he's worth. she's whimpering out of sensitivity when he pokes his tongue out from his lips to lave at the last bite mark he leaves on her, and he gives one last thrust into her slick heat just to hear her gasp his name in a weak scolding voice, a private grin on his face as he does so.

"_ah_.." byleth's thighs squeezed together once claude slowly pulled out, her whine breathy. 

claude leaned back on his calves with a stuttering breath while his hands found their place at the bend of her knees again, the sound of his chuckle shaky as he raked his eyes over the pretty display in front of him. "i think i'm in love." he said after a moments pause to catch their breaths, and when byleth lazily wiped away at her unshed tears to properly look at him, claude was obviously admiring the way his cum was dripping out of her entrance.

she flushed a deep red and flailed her legs to get the man to release her. "you pervert.." she laughed tiredly, but still watched in curiosity when claude started to scoot down the bed with a lazy glint in his eyes, once again letting her legs fall back onto her shoulders. the man's beard scratched at the sensitive skin of byleth's thighs when he kissed them, causing her to flinch at the jolt of electricity that drove up her spine. "stop that." she grumbled, her hands finding their home in claude's hair as he continued to bite his kisses into her milky flesh.

byleth started to feel her body sink deeper into the mattress as her eyelids fluttered shut, the gentle press of lips against skin relaxing her. but, she underestimated her lover's mischievousness, and again, her body twitched in surprise when claude flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, his hands around her thighs to prevent her from crushing his head.

"_c_-_claude_! you filthy -- ugh!" she tried to tug the man away from her sensitive heat by his hair, but claude simply refused, his chuckle pleased as he carefully dipped his tongue into her entrance to scoop out the cum that didn't leak out. byleth went slack against the bed, the warm, wet feeling of his tongue slightly fucking her forming a fuzzy feeling that even travelled through her fingertips. her hold on his hair was loosening as the lewd noises of claude's mouth sucking at her clit reached her ears, and she cried out, her eyes nearly rolling again.

the scratch of his beard sent a fiery heat through her body, and byleth could only call out claude's name through freshly shed tears, her whimpers a sweet symphony to his ears. he gave one more kiss to byleth's clit, which honoured him with another whine, before he tilted his head to the side to press his cheek to her thigh, a crooked smile playing at the corners of his lips, "you can give me one more, can't ya?" his almyran lilt made a small appearance and caught byleth's attention, but she only pouted.

"don't use that charm on me." she huffed, stretching her arms above her head while slightly arching her back. claude's eyes were elsewhere, and he licked his lips silently before meeting his gaze with byleth's once more. "i know you can go one more time, my sweet goddess." he cooed sacrilegiously, nudging his nose against her thigh, "shouldn't your most devout worshipper receive blessings?" he teased.

byleth's blush didn't seem to go away, so she covered her face with her arms, her whine again making an audible appearance.

"oh, my lovely byleth." claude grinned, his fingers tracing indecipherable shapes into her skin, his breath a warming sensation across her body, "your throne is waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing true smut pls be nice thank u


End file.
